Regrets
by ManouAndNanou
Summary: Depuis les événements de février, Mike est pris au piège d'une tempête de remords et de regrets. Mais jamais il n'aurait cru que la personne qui le sauverait de lui-même serait celle par qui il croyait être haï.


Michael Munroe n'avait que dix-neuf ans, et pourtant il avait l'impression d'en avoir dix de plus. Assis sur ce banc au milieu du parc de sa ville natale, il repensait aux événements qui avaient changé sa vie, quelques mois plus tôt. Et aussi à ceux de l'année d'avant.

C'était le mois d'octobre, les feuilles étaient à présent d'un rouge flamboyant ou bien jaune or, et Mike les regardait refléter les rayons du soleil. Il ne faisait pas froid cette après-midi là, si bien qu'il ne portait qu'une chemise et un jean. De toute façon il ne craignait plus le froid, du moins plus autant qu'avant.

Posé à côté de lui, son portable ne cessait de vibrer. Mais le jeune homme n'avait aucune envie de regarder qui lui envoyait des messages. Il s'agissait peut-être de cette fille, celle qu'il avait rencontré à l'épicerie et à qui il avait fait beaucoup d'effet. Encore une.

Avant, ça l'aurait fait rire. Peut-être l'aurait-il mis dans son lit, comme les autres. Mais Mike avait changé. Il ne voulait plus avoir d'admiratrices plus ou moins secrètes. Il ne voulait plus faire de mal à de pauvres filles qui n'avaient rien demandé. Niveau connerie, il avait eu son compte.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et soupira. Il écouta le chant des oiseaux et l'ode du vent qui jouait avec les feuilles des arbres. Mais même la paix qui régnait autour de lui ne put calmer sa tempête intérieure. Alors Mike rouvrit les yeux. Mais ce qu'il vit lui serra le cœur si fort qu'une douleur aiguë transperça sa poitrine.

-Salut Mike, dit simplement Sam.

La jeune femme se tenait devant lui, calme, comme à son habitude. Sa chemise rouge à carreaux s'ouvrait sur un débardeur blanc cassé, et ses pans retombaient sur son jean sombre. Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés, et Mike se dit qu'il aurait bien voulu les voir libres un jour.

-Salut Sam, répondit-il.

La jeune femme s'assit de l'autre côté du portable, qui vibrait toujours. Elle s'en aperçut et posa un regard interrogateur sur son ami.

-Tu ne réponds pas ? demanda-t-elle.

-Pas envie.

Mike s'appliqua à fixer le buisson de l'autre côté du chemin. La présence de Sam assise à ses côtés le faisait culpabiliser encore plus. Il se sentait vraiment mal maintenant. Déjà que c'était pas la joie avant...

-Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

-J'ai connu pire.

Sam voyait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire, c'est pourquoi elle choisit de ne pas répondre tout de suite. Elle se contenta de l'observer sans trop d'insistance. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis le mois de février, et, même si elle avait reçu quelques nouvelles, la jeune femme ignorait ce qui lui était arrivé depuis. Elle trouvait ça vraiment stupide puisqu'ils habitaient dans la même ville.

Sam posa les yeux sur les mains de son ami et remarqua l'absence de deux de ses doigts à la main gauche. Mike, qui avait trouvé le courage de tourner la tête vers elle, suivit son regard.

-Bizarre hein, dit-il avec un rire amer.

-Non, répondit-elle, c'est une question d'habitude. Ça te fait encore mal ?

-Plus depuis quelques mois déjà.

-Tant mieux.

Un silence légèrement pesant s'installa entre les deux amis. La jeune femme se racla la gorge et reprit.

-Comment va Jess ?

-Bien je suppose.

Elle arqua un sourcil d'étonnement. Mike fronça les sourcils, l'air surpris.

-T'es pas au courant ? Elle a déménagé.

-Ah bon ? Mais quand ?

-Le mois dernier.

-Et... vous êtes toujours ensembles ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'on soit faits pour les relations longues distances.

-Ça veut donc dire non.

Il hocha lentement la tête. Parler de Jess le déprimait encore plus.

L'attention de Sam fut détournée par un enfant qui jouait avec son chien, sur la pelouse d'en face. Mike en profita pour l'observer. Elle était la seule fille qui se soit jamais complètement foutu de lui. Il l'avait toujours laissé de marbre, et à l'époque ça lui laissait des sentiments mitigés : ça l'agaçait et le réjouissait en même temps. A présent elle devait le haïr, et il comprenait très bien pourquoi. Cependant il avait beau comprendre, cette idée le rendait triste. Et le jeune homme se sentait encore plus mal.

-T'étais pas devenu ami avec un loup toi ? demanda Sam sans lâcher le chien des yeux.

-Ouais, mais j'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il est devenu.

-Il va sûrement très bien.

 _Mieux que moi_ , songea Mike qui ne répondit pas. En fait, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Enfin si, il savait, il voulait lui demander quelque chose. Mais il avait peur. C'était vraiment trop con : lui qui s'était précipité dans un hôpital psychiatrique abandonné sans se poser de questions, voilà qu'il n'était même pas fichu de parler à l'une de ses amies.

Soudain, le jeune homme remarqua que Sam s'était mise à sourire. Le chien léchait le visage du petit garçon et celui-ci riait aux éclats. Mike eut envie de pleurer. Il se retint néanmoins et, priant pour que sa voix ne tremble pas, osa enfin reprendre la parole.

-Sam, est-ce que tu me hais ?

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et se tourna brusquement vers lui, la bouche ouverte, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais elle était tellement surprise qu'aucun son ne franchi ses lèvres. Mike la regardait avec un air infiniment triste. Sam avait l'impression qu'il allait s'écrouler. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Mike, le Mike qu'elle connaissait depuis un certain temps maintenant, lui posait une telle question, et surtout qu'il ait l'air aussi faible.

Même coincé avec des monstres sur une montagne en plein hiver, jamais il n'avait montré de signe de faiblesse, que ce soit quand il avait cru que sa copine était morte ou quand il avait dû se couper les doigts à la machette.

Pourtant là, assis dans ce banal parc, éclairé par les rayons orangés du soleil, il avait l'air terrifié.

Mike ne savait pas ce qu'il espérait comme réponse. Si elle répondait oui, il serait affligé, et continuerait à se sentir mal et à culpabiliser. Mais si elle répondait non, ce serait encore pire. Vraiment pire.

Sam réussit finalement à aligner deux pensées cohérente.

-Mais enfin Mike, répondit-elle avec un petit rire nerveux, pourquoi voudrais-tu que je te haïsse ?

Il baissa les yeux, les lèvres tremblantes.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Alors Sam comprit. Elle comprit pourquoi son ami avait l'air déprimé depuis qu'elle s'était assise à côté de lui, pourquoi il avait des cernes autour des yeux et pourquoi il fuyait désespérément son regard.

-C'est pas de ta faute Mike, s'empressa-t-elle d'affirmer.

Le jeune homme se mordit furieusement la lèvre inférieure. Son amie pouvait sentir sa détresse, mais elle ne savait que faire pour le réconforter.

-Ne dis pas des mensonges aussi évident, chuchota-t-il.

Elle se mordit la lèvre à son tour : elle venait effectivement de sortir la phrase la plus stupide de sa vie. Mais la jeune femme n'était pas très douée pour consoler, et elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Elle inspira profondément et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Écoute Mike, commença-t-elle, d'accord tu as participé à cette blague débile, mais tu n'es pas le seul. Et personne ne pouvait savoir ce qui allait arriver. Même moi je n'ai pas fait tout mon possible pour l'empêcher, alors je serais bien hypocrite de te reprocher quoi que ce soit maintenant.

Sam devait bien l'avouer, pendant l'année entre la disparition d'Hannah et Beth et le retour de leur groupe au chalet, elle en avait voulu à Mike. A Jess aussi, puisqu'après tout c'était son idée, et même à tout ceux qui étaient dans cette chambre -Emily, Matt, et même Ashley-. Mais surtout à Mike, parce que c'était vraiment la blague la plus dégueulasse qu'on puisse faire à une pauvre fille amoureuse. Chaque fois qu'elle était retombée sur une photo des jumelles, ou chaque fois qu'elle avait vu Josh, Josh qui prenait des médicaments pour traiter sa dépression car il se sentait responsable d'une chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec lui, à chaque fois elle avait maudit Mike pour son fichu caractère. Cependant après avoir passé cette nuit d'horreur où ses pires cauchemars se sont avérés réels, cette nuit d'horreur où Mike avait fait preuve d'un courage dont elle l'imaginait incapable, Sam avait changé d'avis. C'était trop facile de rejeter la faute sur les autres. Elle aussi elle était coupable. Tout le monde était coupable. Et il était trop tard pour changer les choses.

Mike se mit à trembler violemment. La jeune femme croisa ses yeux emplis de douleur et sentit son cœur se serrer.

-Tu comprends pas ! s'exclama-t-il. Il suffisait que je dise non, que _moi_ je dise non pour que ça n'arrive pas ! A cause de moi Beth est morte, et Hannah s'est retrouvé seule au fond d'un trou ! Elle a dû bouffer sa sœur putain !

Le jeune homme avait les larmes aux yeux. Il croisa les doigts, posa ses mains sur ses genoux et se plia en deux pour poser son front dessus.

-A cause de moi ta meilleure amie s'est transformée en monstre et elle morte ! Merde Sam, on sait tous les deux que si j'avais été moins con ça ne serait jamais arrivé !

Ne cherchant plus à retenir ses sanglots, Mike déballa tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il lui raconta que, toutes les nuits depuis qu'ils avaient été secourus, il faisait des cauchemars dans lesquels il voyait la mort de Beth, il revoyait tous les wendigos de l'hôpital et de la mine les poursuivre pour les dévorer, il revoyait Hannah sous sa forme monstrueuse exploser la tête de son frère, Josh. Il revoyait Jess happée à travers la fenêtre, la revoyait ramper sur le sol, couverte de sang. Il revoyait chaque nuit toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient vécues, et ça le rendait dingue.

Mike lui raconta aussi qu'il voyait Hannah et Beth dans toutes les filles qu'il croisait, et Josh dans tous les hommes. Il lui parla de l'infirmité de sa main gauche, qui lui attirait parfois des regards de pitié et de dégoût, et qu'il avait l'impression que ces regards étaient plutôt destinés à toutes les conneries qu'il avait faites. Il se traita lui même de tous les noms, notamment de "putain de salopard", et regretta de ne pas s'être suicidé en restant dans le chalet au moment de l'explosion.

Sam essaya bien d'en placer une mais son ami ne l'écoutait pas. Elle serra les doigts autour de son épaule et l'appela par son prénom, en vain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir dépeint un portrait des plus noirs de lui-même, Mike s'arrêta enfin. Sam le sentit trembler sous sa main alors qu'il pleurait silencieusement. Éplorée, le cœur brisé de le voir ainsi, la jeune femme l'attira contre elle. Il était tellement abattu qu'il se laissa faire et ne remarqua qu'il était dans ses bras que quand elle appuya sa joue contre ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux clos laissant échapper quelques larmes. Stupéfait, Mike n'osa pas bouger.

-Sam, souffla-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le chagrin, t'es en train de réconforter le dernier des connards...

-Ferme-la deux minutes Michael, rétorqua-t-elle, t'as assez parlé, maintenant c'est mon tour.

Il se tut et continua de pleurer en silence. Alors Sam se mit à murmurer des paroles douces dont il ne se sentait absolument pas digne. Le jeune homme tenta de réprimer ses sanglots, sans grand résultat.

-Tu peux pleurer Mike, assura son amie en caressant ses cheveux pour l'apaiser.

Mike se laissa aller et n'essaya même plus de se retenir. Il passa les bras autour de sa taille et se blottit contre elle. Sa chaleur était rassurante, ses mains étaient douces, sa voix était apaisante. Enfin, pour la première fois depuis des mois, il se sentait bien.

Ses pleurs finirent pas cesser d'eux-mêmes. Mais le jeune homme resta tout de même pelotonné contre Sam, qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le lâcher de toute façon.

Un certain temps s'écoula avant que Mike trouve la force de s'éloigner un peu. Il regarda la jeune femme et avisa ses joues humides. Il les essuya délicatement et lui offrit un petit sourire tremblant. Elle sourit à son tour avant de poser sa tête dans le cou de son ami. Celui-ci appuya son menton sur ses cheveux blonds et ferma les yeux.

-Sam ? demanda-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Tu me parleras d'Hannah ?

Sam sourit.

-Bien sûr.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux à son tour et entremêla ses doigts à ceux de Mike, ayant déjà oublié qu'il lui en manquait deux.


End file.
